Statement of the Technical Field
Embodiments include computing systems and methods for determining, reporting, and updating road quality.
Description of the Related Art
The uses and applications of computers in vehicles such as automobiles are growing as manufacturers are increasingly including sophisticated diagnostic sensor networks capable of monitoring operational conditions and vehicle components, such as engine conditions, environmental conditions, fuel consumption, mileage, tire pressure, and the like. As mobile communications technology has become more widespread, automotive computing systems are available that also include network based applications including navigation, voice search, media streaming capabilities, and the like.
Systems have been developed that monitor any of the various operational conditions and vehicle components such as those listed above. On board diagnostics (OBD) standards in the automotive industry were made possible with the advent of engine computer systems in the 1980s. In the United States, the OBD-II standard specifies a 16-pin diagnostic connector that allows owners and mechanics to interface with an engine computer and access data from an engine control unit (ECU). Various sensors are also monitored by the ECU.
Diagnostic systems have been developed that utilize the 16-pin OBD-II connector to monitor various vehicle systems. In particular, a number of devices are available on the market that allow a user to read and continuously monitor various sensors and data outputs directly through the diagnostic connector. However, these systems primarily rely solely on the information provided by a single vehicle through its diagnostic connector and do not allow for data aggregation across multiple vehicles.
Additionally, systems and methods have been developed for determining road roughness using response type road roughness meters. An exemplary response type road roughness meter is the Mays Ride Meter which consists of a tow vehicle and a trailer to measure 0.1 inch increments of vertical axle movement with respect to the trailer frame. A pavement condition recorder (“PCR”) is located in the tow vehicle to record all data collected which may then be processed through a data playback unit (“DPU”). Aggregating road quality information across many different routes using existing systems would require such substantial resources as to be impractical.